


Praise, Not Punishment

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, Sexual Conversations, Top Mark Tuan, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson asks Mark a question; he’s happy that Mark knows him really well.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Praise, Not Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> How do I even describe this?
> 
> Mature topic of conversation.
> 
> Here’s some JJP & Markson for you.

As he adjusted himself into a comfortable position, ready to sleep, Jackson recalled a conversation he had earlier that day. He’d been worried for his comember Jinyoung who winced at every movement and couldn’t even sit with ease during their dance practice, and when Jackson, being a concerned friend, asked about it, he was horrified. The Korean male only laughed and revealed he’d been spanked too hard the night before in his activities with their leader. Gosh, Jinyoung and Jaebeom were no joke.

Jackson couldn’t imagine being the receiving end of that pain, his sensitive body would be unable to handle it. But he wondered if his own boyfriend, Mark, the one he was snuggled into, would be into it and so, he told his worries to the eldest rapper. Jackson would flat out refuse if asked, he thought, but he couldn’t deny their discovery of kinks through experimentation. “You’d never do that to me, right?” Jackson asked, cuddled into Mark’s side and looked up at the man who rested against the headboard.

“Do you want me to?” Really, Mark would always give in to Jackson’s demands, there was no doubt about that. If Jackson wanted it, he’d get it.

Hearing the reply to his inquiry in the form of a question, Jackson got up abruptly, “Do you want to?” Scared to be right in his fears, he almost whimpered.

“Relax, I know you like praise, not punishment.” Mark brought a hand to the younger’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb before he gave the younger a sweet peck on his lips. In turn, Jackson did relax at the touch and was proud his boyfriend knew him so well. He smiled softly before shifting their positions, suddenly straddling the older’s lap and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!
> 
> It’s been a damn while since I last wrote some Markson smut. Should I go down that route again? Let me know what you think!
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
